


Interruptions

by sp00kysc4rysk313t0ns



Series: Spooky's Smut [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), GUESS WHAT, I MAKE IT MYSELF, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, and if i dont get it, and just stuff of the poly in general, please i die i need more of this, the universe needs more bad sans poly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kysc4rysk313t0ns/pseuds/sp00kysc4rysk313t0ns
Summary: Nightmare is just trying to have a nice dinner. Really. It's not his fault his entire crew synced up to Horror's heat.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally from a sentence prompt I got on Tumblr. Enjoy!

Nightmare thought they were going to have a semi normal dinner this time. He was absolutely wrong.  
  
Nightmare noticed something was off when Horror barely had touched his food by the time Nightmare had finished his own. Horror always managed to eat every bite, every time - he, out of all of them, knew not to waste food. But now he was idly moving his mashed potatoes with his fork - had he even eaten any yet? No, Nightmare had seen him taken a bite - but a bite wasn’t much.  
  
Nightmare opened his mouth to tell him to stop playing with his food and just eat it, but he stopped when he saw something else. Horror’s face was flushed a light red, and he was shifting in his seat.  
  
Oh. So that’s what was going on.  
  
Well, Nightmare certainly had no time to help deal with that. He rolled his eyes and huffed. Pausing for a moment, he considered his decision. Well, he would have to deal with it at some point or another if Horror kept putting it off, so he sighed softly and discreetly moved one of his tentacles under the table towards Horror. His gaze didn’t move but as the slick appendage touched Horror’s femur, he heard a sharp intake of breath from the skeleton. The others seemed to not notice.  
  
The tentacle paused, then kept moving, up the right leg of Horror’s shorts and prodding at the thin layer of magic there. With another hitch in Horror’s breath, a dripping cunt materialized completely. Nightmare immediately began to rub at his clit, gently enough so that it wouldn’t obvious by Horror’s reaction what he was doing.  
  
This went on for about a minute before Nightmare noticed Dust twitching - which was odd, because Dust never twitched. He was the calmest of the bunch, and the twitching was completely out of character for him. Nightmare furrowed his brows until he noticed the faint flush across Dust’s maxilla and the way he avoided the gazes of everyone. Nightmare sighed. Of course he had to sync up with Horror.  
  
Another tentacle made its way towards dust, up his shorts, and started to press at the magic there. It curled around Dust’s half erect cock, stroking it to full hardness.  
  
Nightmare would have been perfectly content to get the both of them off under the table - that would leave less orgasms for later when he properly dealt with the two of them, but then he noticed Killer’s face in his hands and how he seemed to be sweating profusely. Well, it seemed like syncing was common now. Nightmare moved another tentacle to slowly grind against Killer’s clothed crotch.   
  
A flick of his gaze was all Nightmare needed in order to finally witness the cherry on top of the whole thing, the fourth and final person at the table gripping his fork tightly and screwing his eyes shut in order to stave off the violet flush streaking across his face. Nightmare moved another tentacle to slip around Cross’ summoned torso, rubbing at the fake flesh softly.  
  
Nightmare looked between the four of them. Dust was softly thrusting his hips, chasing orgasm already - tch, shameless - and Horror was biting into his thumb to keep from making noise. It was all too obvious what was occurring, what with the soft, wet noises coming from some of them, but they were all too occupied to care.  
  
Nightmare abruptly stood up, his chair making a loud noise as it slid backwards across the floor.   
  
“B-Boss?” Cross inquired.  
  
Nightmare didn’t respond, only crossed his arms as he glared left and right. His tentacles continued to move. Killer let out a fairly audible squeal and Nightmare started to push a tentacle into his summoned ass.  
  
“Whose damn cycle did we all sync to?” Horror growled, grunting as Nightmare’s tentacle began to press at his entrance.  
  
“Yours,” Nightmare said lowly, thrusting the tentacle harshly up into Horror.  
  
“Damn it, Boss, you couldn’t have taken us to a bedroom first?” Dust snapped, not stopping the movement of his hips.  
  
“Well I would have if you all weren’t being such impatient, needy little sluts and moaning at the damn dinner table,” Nightmare growled.  
  
“We weren’t making noise until you decided to intervene, Boss, so fuck right on off,” Killer huffed.  
  
“You really want to talk to me like that right now? Do you?” Nightmare snapped.  
  
The tentacles all stopped moving. Cross gave a pitiful whine of disappointment and Horror growled.  
  
“Damn it, Killer!” Horror said, bucking his hips on his own to try and return the stimulation he had lost.   
  
“Don’t you dare move,” Nightmare snapped at Horror. “If any of you move, you will all have hell to pay.”  
  
Nightmare glanced around at the four of them, who had all simultaneously stopped moving. He hummed in approval. “There. Now,” he said, “Due to Killer’s unsavory remarks, you are all going to beg for me to fuck you into oblivion. Sound fair?”  
  
There came a chorus of complaints, to which Nightmare silenced immediately. “And if anything comes out of your mouth BESIDES that, you won’t get to cum and I’ll leave you on my tentacles until you’re near dying from your stars-damned heats. Understand me?”  
  
The four of them nodded.  
  
“Good,” Nightmare purred, then turned to Killer. “You first, since you caused this.”  
  
Killer glared up at Nightmare, not making a sound.   
  
“Come on, now. Are you really gonna ruin it for the rest of them?”  
  
Killer’s face slowly turned dark red. "I - please,” Killer mumbled.  
  
“Please what?”   
  
Killer huffed softly, biting back a whine as he averted his gaze. The tentacle in his ass was torturous at this point, staying as still as possible so Killer couldn't get any stimulation whatsoever. "...Please. Please fuck me, boss," he said.  
  
"Oh? And how badly do you need it?" Nightmare knew he was just being an asshole at this point, but seeing Killer squirm and flush in humiliation was worth it.  
  
"So bad, boss," Killer nearly whined, twitching and trying not to move as Nightmare had instructed him. "I need you to fuck me so badly, please..."  
  
Nightmare gave a smug smile, then immediately jerked the tentacle lodged halfway inside of Killer’s ass. Killer shrieked loudly and jerked his hips, concentration absolutely wrecked to the point where he began to only focus on the tentacle ramming in and out of him.  
  
"Who's next?" Nightmare said, gaze darting around and eventually landing on Dust, who looked ready to murder.  
  
"C'mon, boss," Dust said, breathing a little labored. "You already know how bad I need it, nnh- need that stars-damned tentacle wrapped around my dick, makin' me cum over n' over- c'mon, please, boss."  
  
An uncharacteristically loud moan left Dust's mouth as Nightmare began moving his tentacle around Dust's cock once more. Dust began to jerk his hips again, panting softly as he continued to chase orgasm.  
  
"Two left. Who's first?" Nightmare asked, looking over between Cross and Horror.  
  
Horror grunted softly, and Nightmare's gaze locked on him. He appeared as though he hadn't meant to make the noise, however, and recoiled in embarrassment, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, come on, it's only you and Cross left," Nightmare said sharply. "Do you want to cum or not?"  
  
Horror huffed and grit his teeth. "Yes."  
  
"Then ask nicely."  
  
"...Please, boss. Please fuck me, I-" he grunted softly, "-I won't be able to take it if you don't, please."  
  
Nightmare grinned and once again started to move the tentacle lodged in Horrors pussy. Horror's arousal had caused him to drip all over the tentacle by now and movement in and out of his was swift, smooth, and pleasurable. Horror was reduced to soft mumbling among moans, pleasure overtaking his entire body.  
  
"Last but not least," Nightmare said, gaze zeroing in on Cross. "You."  
  
Cross whimpered, squirming in his seat. A tentacle had dipped down to tease Cross' entrance already, but had not entered him, and by now Cross was desperate. "G-god, please, Nightmare, I can't take it anymore, please fuck me, I need your tentacle in me so ba-ADLY-!"  
  
Nightmare gave a low whistle as Cross keeled over, shaking and moaning as Nightmare had started to thrust his tentacle inside of him. "Good boy," he muttered softly, then turned to the rest of the group. "Now. You all want to cum?"  
  
Yes was the overall answer, given in four different ways with several expletives mixed in.  
  
"Then go on. Cum on my tentacles, all of you."  
  
Dust was the first to finish, ejaculate spurting forward onto the black tar of Nightmare's tentacle and dripping a bit onto the floor. He came with a rough groan, leaning forward onto the table right after, needing to catch his breath from that first orgasm. Killer was the next to finish, and Horror followed suit, hips moving as he rode right through his orgasm and slowed to a stop after. A few more moments and Cross had caught up to them, a hand over his mouth as he fought back the moans that were spilling out as he came, eyelights guttering out for a couple of moments. Nightmare retracted his tentacles and stepped back, admiring his handiwork.  
  
"Now," Nightmare said. "Once this is cleaned up," he gestured to the table, "meet me in ny quarters. We'll finish in there. If you're not spent already, that is."  
  
No. They weren't. And as soon as Nightmare sank through a puddle of tar on the floor, the four of them rushed to clean. They had a long evening ahead of them.


End file.
